In-vehicle networks (IVNs) can be used for communications within vehicles. For example, controller area network (CAN) bus is a message-based communications bus protocol that is often used within automobiles. The CAN bus protocol is used to enable communications between various electronic control units (ECUs), such as an engine control module (ECM), a power train control module (PCM), airbags, antilock brakes, cruise control, electric power steering, audio systems, windows, doors, mirror adjustment, battery and recharging systems for hybrid/electric cars, and many more. However, the number of pins in a microcontroller, especially an automotive microcontroller, is limited. In some instances, it can be expensive or even impossible to add a new pin to an existing microcontroller.